


Face Down

by cloudsofsand



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Medication, Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Rape, Slow Burn, Smut, Sort of an AU, Torture, Violence, Yoosung is a vet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand
Summary: You are in an abusive relationship with Yoosung and Saeran will do whatever it takes to get you out of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note; Yoosung is a vet already in this story. The story is based off the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and I recommend listening to it while reading ^ ^ Please enjoy!

The first time that I noticed it, I thought that I was imagining things. Yoosung had asked me to come over to play LOLOL with him. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Yoosung and I were friends so I came over on occasion to just hang out. It was a welcome reprieve from my Meme Lord of a brother. After three or four successful raids, MC quietly entered the apartment. She cradled a bag of groceries in her arms. Gentle footsteps came into the living room where Yoosung and I were playing. Turning in my seat, I waved at her. She smiled sweetly and waved back.

She went into the kitchen with the brown bag full of groceries. I noticed that Yoosung fell silent and his hands tightened on his controller. The screen on the TV still reflected the game lobby and the room fell quiet except from the game audio. It was odd. Normally after a game he was chattering away. After a few minutes, MC joined us in the living room. She plopped down next to Yoosung before giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Normally, he would gush and return the kiss but today he seemed oddly unfazed.

“I’m sorry I am late.” She finally said, her gentle voice cutting through the uncomfortably thick air that I still did not know what to make of.

“MC, you were gone a long time.” The statement caught me off guard. It was so sudden.

“Sorry, I the line at the grocery store was long…” Yoosung nodded before sitting up and putting his hand out in which MC promptly handed him her phone. I raised an eyebrow at the odd exchange. I could only watch as my friend unlocked the phone with what seemed like calculated precision. His finger glided through the content and analyzed every piece.

“What are you doing?” I finally found my voice. Yoosung seemed to snap back to his normal, cheerful self.

“Oh! Sorry Saeran, sometimes clients call MC by mistake so I was just checking her call log for it.” I didn’t miss how MC’s eyes darted down and refused to make contact with mine. She almost appeared, dare I say, scared? No, that wasn’t quite right. Yoosung places MC’s phone on the table. “Anyway, we should probably call it a night. I have a lot of appointments tomorrow.”

I placed the controller that was in my hands on the hard coffee table. Something did not seem right with the situation but I did not want to pry. It was not any of my business anyway.

\--

The next time that I noticed it all of the RFA were over my brothers bunker for some sort of lame party. Zen was going on about some sort of new role that he got. I really didn’t care. The only reason I was even out of my room was because Saeyoung wanted me to be more social. He went on and on about the role before Jumin cut him off with some sort of passive, aggressive comment about his ego. I really was not listening. My cheek was propped up on the palm of my hand as I watched them fight like cats and dogs out of boredom. When the argument became repetitive, I decided that was enough socializing for one day.

“I am going to my room.” I told Saeyoung as I promptly left the living area. On the way to my room, I heard the sound of something falling on the floor. Curious, I stopped and looked in the direction of where the crash was heard. Turning around, I cautiously made my way towards the kitchen. Ever so quietly, I turned the corner and looked in. I half expected to see some sort of intruder but that was not what I saw at all.

It was you and Yoosung.

Your phone was on the floor and his hand had a firm grip around your wrist. I could not see what he looked like due to his back being to me, but you looked positively frightened to the point that I half wondered if I was hallucinating. It would not be the first time.

“Yoosung, please…” Your voice was quiet and shaky as you looked up at the man that you had been with for two years now.

“Just tell me!” Yoosung spit out in a hushed but angry voice that caught me off guard. I had never heard such an angry filled tone from my friend let alone directed towards you. You winced at the sharp words that were directed towards you. The fear in your eyes caused my heart to pang. Hesitantly, I reached my hand up and knocked on the door frame to get you and Yoosung’s attention. His back stiffened as your eyes darted over to me. He let go of your wrist and you immediately put it behind your back.

Yoosung turned around and smiled innocently at me.

“Oh Saeran!” His attitude and posture seemed to do a complete 180. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he looked at me like he was confused with my presence while still feigning innocence. “Did you need us for something?” I let my hand fall to my side as I looked at him. They darted back over to you causing you to avert your gaze downwards. It was so odd seeing you this way since normally you were so bubbly and happy, much like Saeyoung but dialed back a few notches. I looked back at Yoosung who was still looking at me expectantly.

“…No. I just heard a crash and wanted to make sure that everything was okay.” I finally said. I didn’t miss how Yoosung’s body tensed up ever so slightly at my words.

“MC just dropped her phone is all. We are okay, aren’t we MC?” Yoosung said, turning to look at you at the end of the sentence. I looked back over to you as I awaited your response. Your eyes were still downcast and your body language showed that you were uncomfortable. After a few moments, you looked back up at me and smiled.

“Everything is okay, Saeran.” You finally said thinking that you were fooling me into believing the words that you were saying but you couldn’t hide the truth of the situation from me.

You were _lying_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran continues to notice signs but is not sure he should get involved.

After the incident in the kitchen, it seemed so obvious to me that you were in an abusive relationship that I felt stupid that I did not notice it before. Just how long has this been going on? Did anyone else know or was I the only one that noticed? Surely someone that was closer to you would have noticed. Letting out a deep sigh, I finished buttoning up my dress shirt. Today was an RFA party and being an official part of the RFA now, I had to go. I pulled to loosen the collar of my black dress shirt as I looked in the mirror.

“Dammit, I hate these formal clothes.” A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. Saeyoung peaked his head in my bedroom door to look at me.

“You readySaeran? We need to pick up MC in 10 minutes so that we can help her set up some.” I let out a sigh as I looked at Saeyoung through the reflection in the mirror. Turning, I walked towards the door and pulled it only to find resistance. I looked down to see Saeyoung’s hand on the door knob before looking up at him. “Is something wrongSaeran?” I let out a soft growl and pulled the door with much more force than he was anticipating, causing him to stumble. I pushed passed him and headed towards the living room.

“That’s a loaded question. There is always something wrong with me.” I said before exiting the bunker and getting into one of the luxury cars that my brother owned for some reason. I wanted to tell Saeyoung what was going on, but I was not sure how. Better yet, I was not sure if was my place to tell him. What if I was wrong about it somehow? Did he already know what was happening? After all, he and you communicated much more than you and I did. Saeyoung gotin the driver's side of the car a few minutes later. There was a long awkward silence between us when he closed the door of the car. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he was debating saying something but seemed conflicted. After the suffocating silence became too much, he let out a sigh and started the ignition of the car with the key. He pulled out of the garage and onto the street as I tried to focus on the roar of the engine to distract myself. My nails dug into the palms of my hands as I turned my head to look out the window.

“You know you can tell me anythingSaeran…right?” Came Saeyoung’s voice, the last part of the sentence coming off somewhat desperate.

“Iguess.” I said finally, refusing to look away from the window. I knew that I would tell him anything, it was my own emotions holding me back, not him. He let out a sigh of relief and I could already tell he had a big grin on his face without even looking at him.

“Good.”

\--

We picked up you on the way to the venue and helped you set up a few last details for the party. You did not want to get your dress dirty or wrinkled so you opted to change there instead of before hand instead of Saeyoung and myself. Fishing my phone from my pocket, I hit the lock button to get a look at the time. We still had roughly an hour before the event started. Letting out a deep sigh, I place my phone back in my pocket and leaned back on my palms.

“Um…Saeran?” I turned my head towards the direction that my name was called. Your head was peeking out from behind the bathroom door while her body was positioned behind it. “Where is Saeyoung? I need help with my dress…” I shrugged my shoulders in response.

“I think he had to go back to the bunker to grab something.” I responded.

“Um…would you mind helping me then?” I pushed myself off the floor and silently accepted the request. Once I got close enough, you opened the door more to turn your back to me. “I just need to be zipped.” You pulled your hair to the side so that your hair would not get zipped up and that’s when I saw it.

A bruise.

Right on your upper back. Without realizing what I was doing, I gently touched the bruise that was now yellowing. Which means that this bruise was not new as it was in the healing process. I felt her shiver slightly underneath my fingertips before retracting my hand. The bruise was a decent size and was sort of an oval shape. 

“Sorry…Just saw that you had a bruise.” I watched as your bone in your back changed a bit as it straightened out. You turned to look at me and put on a fake smile before playfully knocking at her head.

“Oh…Yeah that was an accident. I fell the other day, I am always so clumsy.” You tried to convince me but my expression remained unchanging.

“Mmm.” Was my only response before I zipped up the dress. I didn’t know what else to say. This was not the place to talk about it and I still was not sure it was even my place to say anything. I mean, you and I were not exactly the closest of people. We talked, sure, but it was not like we exchange any deep secrets. “You should be more careful in the future.” I finally said before shoving my hands in my pockets. You allowed your hair to fall back in place and turned towards me.

“I’m okaySaeran, really.” You said before letting her eyes drift towards the doors. “We should finish preparing for the party. The rest of the RFA should be here soon.” Was her response before you walked away. I stood there, staring at the place on her back where the bruise was being hidden. I could not help but wonder if you had any other bruises on her body that was being hidden.

\--

The rest of the RFA showed up and party guests started to arrive. They all mingled among each other but not me, I sat at a corner table and simply observed. My chin was propped up on my palm as I lazily took in the scenery. Adrink lady came over to me for the ninth time to offer me a beverage which I rejected, again.

I spotted my brother who was talking to the red-eyed freak. Maybe if I feigned illness he would take me home early. Looking around the room once again, I pleaded for something, anything, to grab my attention least I die of boredom.  My eyes ended up landing on you as you stood a few feet in front me.Yoosung was on the other side of you with his arm around your waist. He just stood there silently as you happily chatted with the guest. After a few moments, I noticed him tighten his fingers into your side and your facial expression change just enough to show that you felt it. You seemed to say goodbye to the guest because you turned away and walked into the crowd withYoosung, him pulling you closer as if he was a child keeping his favorite toy away from everyone else. Maybe…Just maybe, that is what you were to him.

“Drink sir?” Looking over, I saw the drink lady again offering me wine. I let out a sigh of defeat and took a glass of wine.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter took so long and that it is so short. I had a lot of portraits to edit and have been feeling not myself as of lately so it was a bit of a struggle to write. Also, feel free to check me out on tumblr at Unknown-SaeranChoi where I post previews and such. I posted a preview of this chapter about 2 days ago. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a text message from Saeran that leaves you concerned.

You sat in bed, just about to lay down for the night, when your phone vibrated in your phone. You sat there staring at the text message that you just received. It was from Saeran which in itself is out of the norm but what it said struck fear in your body.

'We need to talk, lets meet at the cafe at 1 tomorrow. - Saeran'

Dammit. You knew you were fucking careless and now you had no idea how to deal with this situation. Your finger hovered over the delete button. You could just delete the message and pretend that you never got it. That would probably be the easiest way out. But...If Yoosung somehow found out you deleted a text with such an encrypted message...

You let out a deep sigh and set your phone on the nightstand. Yoosung told me not to talk to Zen or Jumin. Saeyoung was alright to talk to but...was Saeran alright to talk to? Should you ask him or will he get mad and take your phone away again? Replying to emails on the computer was such a pain.

"What’s wrong?" Yoosung asked as he came into our shared bedroom wearing his pajamas and red glasses. You sat up a bit and looked down at the silk sheets. Yoosung rounded the bed and began to slide into covers.

"Nothing...I just received a text message from Saeran." His motions stilled.

"Saeran? What did he want?" You tried to analyze his voice but I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. He seemed more shocked than anything which was a good sign. "What did it say?"

"Just that he wanted to meet for coffee tomorrow and talk." He stared at me, analyzing your facial expression as if looking for any sign of deceit.

"What does he want to talk about?" He asked which caused me to shrug your shoulders.

"Maybe about the party...I remember Saeyoung mentioning something he wanted to implement for the next one." Yoosung seemed to mule the words over in his head.

"Okay...Saeran is a friend and I trust him." You let out a sigh of relief that I didn't realize I was keeping in.

"Thank you, Yoosung." You shifted slightly in bed as you willed for your next words to come out of your mouth, your heart suddenly beating really fast. “A-Also…The opening night of Zen’s play is tomorrow…” The worlds rolled off your tongue slowly and as cautiously as possible. Yoosung stiffened before turning to look at me but said nothing. “…I sort of wanted to go.” You said after it became obvious that Yoosung was not going to say anything. His expression turned to anger before he looked down at the sheets.

“You know I don’t want you seeing Zen, MC.” I watched as he stared intently at the comforter.

“But—“ You started to say but Yoosung suddenly turned and grabbed your wrist harshly before pinning me underneath him. Your wrists were firmly bound by his strong hand as he loomed over me.

“I don’t want you seeing him MC!” He nearly screamed, causing me to gasp at the sudden reaction. His eyes were wide as they looked at me with desperation and pain. “He…He is going to take you away from me!” You winced slightly at the pain in your wrists as he tightened his hold on them. His eyes started to glisten with tears.

“Yoosung, I am not going to leave you. Zen isn’t going to take you away from you.” His grip on your wrists loosened a bit at the calmness and reassurance of your words.

“Promise you will never leave me!” The grip on your wrists tightened again and you faintly wondered if there were going to be bruises. Violent eyes bore into yours with such intensity you felt your breathe being taken away. “You’re mine….Mine…They can’t have you! Please…say you will never leave. Don’t leave me like she did, I can’t…I can’t handle that again. Please MC, I love you…I can’t live without you.” The urgency in his voice had you taken aback and slightly concerned. It seemed like he was having some sort of mental break and it hurt you to see him this way. Yoosung had done so much for you; sacrificed so much for you. He lost his eye to protect you and for that, you owed him your life. It was normal…right?

“I promise…I will never leave you.” The words left your lips though you were not 100% sure yourself if those words were true. He let go of your wrists before leaning forward to kiss your lips. Your eyes closed as I tried to relish in the gentle touch but I still felt a faint ache in your wrists.

\--

When you arrived to the café the next day, Saeran was already sitting at a table with his chin propped on the palm of his hand and staring at the wind. You couldn’t help but smile and admire the sight of him as the afternoon light hit him in a way that made him glow. You did not see Saeran much beyond RFA parties and it was never exclusively alone as it was now. At first glance, it was easy for you to mistake him for Saeyoung now that his hair was back to its original color, but the more you looked at him, the more you saw that he and Saeyoung really did not look alike. As if censoring your presence, he looked towards the door and his eyes locked onto yours. The mint colored contacts that he wore were captivating and made you forget to breathe for a second. Breaking eye contact, you pulled out your phone and looked down at it bashfully. You faintly heard the sound of the chair being moved against the laminate floor and knew he must be walking over to meet you.

“Hey.” He finally said as he walked up to you. You slipped your phone back into your pocket and looked up at him with a smile.

“Hey, have you been waiting long?” Saeran shrugged his shoulders.

“Not too long.” He said before making his way towards the line to grab a drink. You nodded and followed behind him to wait in line. There was an awkward silence between the two of you as you waited for the barista to ask for your orders. You ordered a simple iced coffee and waited at the other end for your coffee with Saeran, still in an awkward silence. You had no idea what to say to him. The barista called your name and you reached for your iced coffee. Saeran’s mint eyes looked over and caught the faint discoloration of your skin. He shifted from one foot to another before clenching his fists. He knew those marks all too well.

“Saeran!” The barista chirped happily, causing the red haired male to jump a bit. He walked over and took his drink before walking towards the table that he was sitting at previously. You followed quietly behind him and sat across from him. There was another lingering silence as the two of you sat and took sips of your drinks.

“So…what is it you wanted to talk about?” You finally ask after the silence between too much before proceeding the sip some of the bitter sweet liquid. Saeran placed his cup on the table before staring down at it. You raised your eyebrow as it appeared that he was contemplating saying something. Your lips parted to voice your concern but his gaze returned back up towards you causing you to catch your breath. The next words that came out of his mouth caused your blood to run cold.

“Are you being abused MC?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this is good, I am still on the fence. I have never written Yoosung before...


End file.
